Realization
by LunaAriana
Summary: Oneshot Renji x Ichigo- Renji and Ichigo finally realize their feelings for each other. LEMON! A bit OOCness?


-1So….yeah…this is one of my first lemons blush so I am graciously welcoming suggestions . Please let me know what you think so I can continue to develop my writing skills and hopefully one day write a lemon that will have you on the edge of your seat….doing whatever it is you want to do on the edge of your seat…..just be careful, the edge is the most dangerous part of your chair . And with that note, I digress. Please read and review if you don't mind. Thank you, you've been like bacon. (Jim Gaffigan)

Strong. Confident. Maybe more arrogant than confident. But oh so arousing. Renji. Red head Renji. Savory, succulent Renji. Chain him to your bedpost and have your nasty little ways with him Renji. Ichigo's mind continued to drift as the lecture went on.

"Kurosaki!" he quickly snapped out of his dirty little day dream. He looked up to the teacher with an expression of confusion.

"Would you please stop daydreaming about who knows what and pay attention? Now then, I asked you, according to what you were _supposed to_ have read last night, what is the average length of the male penis?"

"As apposed to the female penis?" Renji yelled out sarcastically. After receiving a glare from the teacher he slumped back into his chair. The teacher's glance quickly darted back to Ichigo's red face.

"Ummmm……" was all he was able to choke out. "It's…..it's….."

"For the love of…." her voice trailed off. "Ichigo, you're a man, get over your insecurities and answer my question."

It wasn't that he was insecure about his size, he was certainly well endowed, not horrendously huge, but larger than average. It was his actual sexuality that he was insecure about. All this talk of penises over the past week, not to mention his increasing attraction towards Renji sent his head in a spin. He simply didn't know what to think anymore.

"It's about 5 or 6 inches I do recall." he said, trying to sound calm and secure, not caring if he was correct or not. The teacher went off into another rant as his mind drifted back to Renji. What was with him lately? He knew what was happening here, he was obviously becoming sexually attracted towards Renji. But why the hell would he be attracted to another man? Let alone RENJI. Renji? He tried as hard as he could to convince himself that he liked girls. Yeah, girls, yeah, boobs…..nope. Couldn't do it.

The bell rang after what had felt like an eternity.

"What's a matter Ich? Coming up short in the lower department?" pun intended All Renji received was an angry glare.

"Oh come on, you know I'm only kidding Ich." Ichigo stopped, looked at the ground angrily, and walked away. Renji couldn't help stare at Ichigo's ass.

"Mmmmmm….." he cooed to himself. As soon as he had just realized that he just checked out Ichigo's ass, he mentally slapped himself. Boy, he sure didn't know what was getting into him, although he certainly knew what wasn't…..Ichigo.

"Woah!" he mumbled to himself. "OMG, I'm g-g…." he was cut off from his thoughts.

"Hey Renj." Quincy said in a sarcastically seductive tone. Quincy constantly joked around with Renji about those kind of things, but the guys couldn't help but think poor, lonely Quincy was merely gay….and desperate….amongst other things.

"What the hell do you want?" he said annoyed.

"Gee, sorry Renji. I was just saying hi." he said innocently.

"No you weren't. Why do you always have to act like that?" he snapped.

"Like what?" he asked, truly confused this time. Renji just slammed his locker closed and stormed away. Quincy stood with a stupid look on his face, then began tediously filing his nails.

"Hey Ich, wanna come swimming at my house?" An invitation? To swim with Renji? Half dressed Renji? Soaking wet Renji? How could he say no?

"Sure Renj. Thanks, I would have died in this heat." Although it was the end of May, the weather had become unbearable, of course that wasn't the real reasoning behind Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo ran into Renji's backyard and stood on the pool deck. Renji hopped out, delighted to see him. More than delighted….aroused.

"Damnit!" Renji cursed himself, knowing that if he started getting hard it would easily show through his wet shorts. It would easily show though any pair of shorts. He could use it as a coat rack if his hands were full!

Ichigo stared at Renji, dripping wet, beads of water glistening in his long red hair.

"Come on Ich! Before the water gets as hot as your cheeks!" Ichigo immediately blushed even harder. He pushed Renji into the pool and jumped in. The cool water felt so refreshing in the blistering heat.

Ichigo stood in the water for a moment as Renji dove under. Unintentionally he surfaced right in front of Ichigo and opened his eyes to see Ichigo's startled face. Ichigo's eyes darted back and forth across Renji's face, trying to read his expression. Renji looked back longingly into his eyes and decided to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity. A sense of excitement spread through Ichigo's body as Renji softly cupped his chin. Could this really be happening?! He gasped as he suddenly felt Renji's soft lips against his. Renji pulled away slowly and looked into Ichigo's lust filled eyes. He placed his hand on the back of Ichigo's head and quickly yanked his lips to his again in a passionate kiss. Ichigo ran his fingers through Renji's soaking wet hair and licked his bottom lip and Renji all too willingly parted his lips and took in Ichigo's tongue. Renji was startled at the taste and texture of Ichigo, sweet and delicious. He had to have more. He NEEDED more.

Breaking their kiss Renji began kissing and nipping his way up Ichigo's neck and up to his ear, planting feathery kisses and gently biting the flesh, teasing it. He began tracing circles with his tongue, nipping the lobe, as Ichigo squirmed.

"I want you Ichigo." he panted, whispering in his ear. Ichigo let a slight moan escape his throat, Renji taking that as the reply he wanted. Renji grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the pool. Renji ran into the house, Ichigo following at his heels. Not a word between them. Renji ran into his room and stepped to the side as Ichigo slammed his heels into the floor, searching for Renji. He jumped as Renji appeared out of nowhere and threw Ichigo onto his bed. He straddled the smaller boy's hips and a dirty smile spread across his face. Ichigo read his eyes, lust, passion, want, need.

"Is this what you want Ichigo?" he considerately asked his little strawberry.

"F-fuck me." he spoke breathlessly.

"Say it louder!" he demanded.

"FUCK ME RENJI!" At that, Renji immediately plunged into an even hotter and more passionate kiss. His hands moved down Ichigo's toned body, fiddling with his nipple. Ichigo let out another moan, turning Renji on even more. Renji broke the kiss, moving down his body, sucking his nipple, tracing wet circles around it. Ichigo ran his hands through Renji's hair, pulling and tugging. Ichigo moved his hands down and removed Renji's shorts and threw them to the side.

"Holly hell!" he embarrassedly blurted out. Renji looked up and laughed to himself.

"What's a matter Ich? Never seen real manhood?" he sneered, of course referring to the pathetic losers in the health books. Renji took to Ichigo's shorts, struggling to remove them. He discarded the cursed piece of clothing keeping him from his desire. Ichigo felt the longing gaze upon him as Renji eyed up the delicious body beneath him.

"Don't be nervous." Renji said calmly, reassuring the quivering boy below him. Ichigo, trying to be tough, was offended by the comment. The last thing he wanted to be was a wimpy uke, he would settle for uke, but not a pansy. He grabbed Renji's throbbing member in retaliation, Renji getting the message that he certainly wasn't nervous, or at least trying not to show it. A loud gasp slid through his lips as Ichigo began pumping his large member. His sex drive increased ten fold and he slipped a finger into Ichigo's tight entrance. He yelped in both pain and pleasure. The feeling was so bizarre and unusual, and he enjoyed it. He lightly traced Renji's tattoos with his fingertips as he inserted another finger and began scissoring. Another small yelp followed by a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" Renji asked with concern hidden in his masculine voice. Ichigo hooked his legs around Renji's waist.

"Fuck me into oblivion!" On that note Renji positioned himself and gently entered. The heat was so tight, so intense.

"Iiiichigoooo…" a breathless moan escaped his parched lips, sending them both onto the brink of insanity. Ichigo threw his head back, exposing the perfect flesh on his neck, moaning loudly. Renji began to quicken the pace, his thrusts becoming more violent and sharp. Pounding, thrusting, like a wild animal, the passion surging through his body. The need for heat and friction, the need to thrust his hips, coursing through his veins. The tension that had been building between them, the lust filled moans, it was all too much. He came down as hard as he could and Ichigo yelped. His sweet spot had been discovered.

"Renji!" he yelled as he saw stars when Renji came down fast and hard on that particular spot. Renji grabbed Ichigo's hips, preventing him from bucking as he arched his back. The restraint only made him push harder into Renji's thrusts. The friction, heat, it was all so intense.

"Say my name!" Renji demanded.

"Renji!"

"Say it louder!"

"RENJI! OH MY…REEEEEEEEENNNJIIIIIIIIIIIII" Renji came down as hard and as violently as he could muster and collapsed with his final thrust as Ichigo finished screaming his name. Ichigo lay panting as Renji crawled up next to him. Renji nuzzled into Ichigo's chest, listening to his heart beat frantically.

"Renj?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I love you." he whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you too Ich. More than you know." With that, the two intertwined bodies lay in the bed, exhausted. They drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
